Tonda Lesley Tolensky
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: My name is Tonda Lesley Tolensky, and I am the daughter of Wanda Maximoff and Todd Tolensky.
1. Who is this girl?

_Title: Tonda Lesley Tolensky_

_Author: Coneflower Adams_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from X-Men Evolution, but Lesley is my OFC._

_Writers notes:  
1)This is my first X-Men Evolution, but far from being my first fic. I'm not sure how well I'm writing the characters, so I hope my attempt will be okay.  
2)I switch Jamie Madrox to the present in this story, so basically he didn't exist during the cartoon series. If that didn't make sense, you'll get it when you read the story._

* * *

My name is Tonda Lesley Tolensky, and I am the offspring of two mutants. For the past twelve years of my life, I have been surrounded by mutants at home, at school, everywhere I go I'm with mutants. That's why being around regular people seems weird and dull, but also relieving in an odd sort of way. It may be because I haven't shown any signs of mutant abilities. Everyone else can do something special, but I can't! Mom says give it time. Dad says I should listen to Mom. Speaking of my parents…

My Mom is the prettiest lady I've ever seen, aside from Aunt Kitty (who's not really my aunt, but that's what I've always called her). I've seen pictures of Mom before I was born. She use to wear heavy make-up and her hair was short with red spiky ends. I'm glad she doesn't look like that anymore. Her hair is all one color and touches her shoulders now. She only wears make-up when her and Dad need to take care of business. 'Business' being the codename for them kicking some major mutant arse.

Mom is quiet except when she's angry, then you better watch out! Her hexing powers are pretty scary. That's why I like it when she's quiet, but I especially like when Dad makes her laugh. Mom is always telling me to be careful in her sort of paranoid kind of way. She taught me how to defend myself, how to watch my back just incase something is after me, because being in a family of mutants, supposedly there's always something after you.

Sometimes I think my Dad is crazy. He hops like a frog, eats flies with his long tongue, and spits slime. But that's not why I think he's crazy. When we're in a clothing store, he never fails to dance with a manikin, which also never fails to get a death glare from Mom. He does these outrageous tricks like swinging from the ceiling light fixtures or sliding down the stairs on a flattened cardboard box. Yes, he's crazy, but it added to a fun childhood.

Dad somehow has come up with a new pet name for every day of the year for me and Mom. His favorite to use for Mom is 'cuddlebumps' and for me it's 'spoodles'. I use to not mind the pet name, but now it's starting to get to me. I mean, what respecting twelve year old wants to be called 'spoodles' by their dad? In public, for goodness sakes!

I do have a good relationship with both my parents, so I should never complain about them. Well, maybe a little. Some of the kids at Professor Xavier's boarding house were disowned by their parents or had to runaway just because they had special abilities. Guess I'm lucky to have two parents.

It's hard going to school when you're parents are mutants though. Most of my follow peers didn't care since mutants had been going to the Bayville schools for years now, but some groups of kids just don't want to let the fact rest. That's why I was dreading the first day of seventh grade.

"Tonda Tolensky?"

I cringe as the teacher calls my name. Why did Mom let Dad name me? I hesitantly raise my hand. "I go by my middle name – Lesley."

The teacher nods and calls the next student's name. By that gesture, I'll probably have to remind her for half the year to not call me Tonda. I hear the familiar snickers around me.

"Tolensky," a voice jeers behind me. I turn to face Bryce Urick. Somehow the dingbat gets put in the same class as me every single year, and it never fails that he sits behind me.

"You have a problem, Urick?" I spit back at him.

Bryce smirks. "What if I do? Gonna hit me with your frog tongue?"

I throw a death glare at him mirroring my Mom. She's such a good teacher in this department. "For one, I do not have a frog tongue. Isn't that gag getting old? I mean, you came with it in like fifth grade."

"Shouldn't you have started mutating into a frog by now so you could hop around and eat flies just like your froggy daddy?"

It's one thing to insult me, but it's another to talk about my Dad that way. I've heard about the infamous rage Mom had when she was a teenager. Guess I inherited some of that, because I don't even realize that I had jumped across Bryce's desk and knocked him into the wall. All the while he's screaming, "Frog girl attack!" Yeah, real mature.

No surprise that I end up in the principal's office. Oh well, wouldn't be the first time.

"Miss Tolensky, you of all people should know this behavior will not be tolerated," Principal Adcox tells me. She's a nice enough lady, but she doesn't put up with much.

"Yes, ma'am," I reply sluggishly then get defensive. "Bryce was talking bad about my father again. He has no right saying those things."

"I've talked with Mr. Urick." She looks at me sternly.

I control the urge to roll my eyes. How many times have I heard that? As usual, Bryce gets away with a warning and I go home to my parents' wrath.

"The first day of school, Lesley?" That would be my mom, death glare and all. I really like it when she's quiet and content.

"That's a new record for you, pumpkinhead." That would be my dad, pet name and all.

"Thanks," I remark back, sarcastically. Dad throws me an amused grin, but Mom is not amused one bit.

"Lesley, you can't keep doing this."

This time I don't even bother to hide my eye roll. Sometimes I wonder how cool it would be if I knew my mom when she was a teenager. I push off the kitchen counter, shrugging a shoulder casually. "I'm defending you guys, among other mutant. Thought you'd be proud."

Mom sighs, glancing down at the tiled floor. "We are proud of you, Lesley."

"Yeah, spoodles." Dad throws an arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him like he always does. "We're real proud, but ya gotta stop getting into it with the kids at school. I did that all the time in school, but things are different now…sort of"

I tug away from Dad, but he holds onto me until I say, "I know."

Mom clasps both my shoulders with her hands and looks straight into my eyes. Oh no, here it comes. "Be thankful you've been given the chance to even attend school. I know there are jerks out there that just want to pick a fight, but you have to be better than them and feed into their insults."

"Boy, have things changed," Dad comments, and I know he's referring to Mom's attitude toward things. He slinks an arm around Mom's neck, which receives an irritated glance, then plants a wet kiss on her cheek just to push her to breaking point. Mom loves Dad dearly, but open affection especially while having a serious conversation just doesn't go together in our house.

I glance over at Dad giving him a 'do-you-have-a-death-wish' look, but he just keeps grinning foolishly.

"Do you understand, Lesley?" Mom asks.

I nod. "Yes, ma'am." Hey, at least I use manners.

Mom shoves my shoulders a little then says, "Good."

Just then, there's a knock at the front door. I peek around Mom to see my best friend at the front door. "Jamie is at the door. Can I go talk to him?"

Mom smiles and I can tell she back to her content self again. As I walk pass my parents, I hear Dad ask what's for dinner and Mom groaning when he suggest dragonfly stew. The funny thing is, he made dragonfly stew before and it's not a pretty sight.

Standing at the front door, a little twitchy, is my best friend - Jamie Madrox. Like everyone around me, Jamie is a mutant. He lives at Xavier's boarding house. We met right before sixth grade started last year. He was new to Bayville, and it seemed no one really wanted to be around him because he had a problem controlling his powers. Every time the smallest impact would hit him, he'd multiple by three. It must have been embarrassing to everyone, but I thought it was cool. His powers come in handy like when it's just the two of us and we want to play dodge ball.

Jamie is a nice guy too, but also knows how to get in trouble. Last year during field day at school, Jamie wanted to see how much popcorn the popcorn machine would make. When no one was looking, we poured an extra twenty pound stack of popcorn seeds. Who'd a thunk popcorn was strong enough to break glass?

"Looks like they separated us this year," I say as I close the door behind me to join Jamie on the front stoop. "At least we get to hang out during lunch and P.E."

Jamie frowned, sounding down. "Yeah."

I glance at him. "Are you okay?"

Jamie shrugs. "Some guys pushed me around today."

I feel my face grow livid. "Was it Bryce and his friends?"

Jamie shrugs again, and I know it was. Since they can't hit Jamie, they hold him on the ground by all fours and do stupid things like spit on him. It happened three times last year. Of course, it was while Jamie was alone.

"I'll have to start walking you home again."

Jamie groans, facepalming. "Can't believe a girl wants to protect me, and one without powers!"

I smack his arm with my fist sending three duplicates of him shattering on the front stoop. I smirk mischievously. "Think of it as strength in numbers!"

Jamie shakes his head. "Har, har."


	2. Updates

_Writer note: Since I had to come up with a whole roster of new mutants, this chapter is mostly Lesley explaining who everyone is and also giving updates on where the brotherhood and some of the older x-men are. I also came up with a couple original mutants as well. Thanks to Casakitten for a little help :)_

* * *

The best thing my parents ever did (besides fall in love and get married, but that's a whole other complicated story) was settle their differences with the X-Men. After the Brotherhood disbanded, everyone went their separate ways.

Uncle Pietro _(who is my only real uncle!)_ left a few months after I was born using the excuse that a crying baby was bad for his image. Not long after he turns up and announces he's gotten married to a lady named Crystal. Not long after that unexpected visit, they shows up to announce the birth of their daughter, Luna. Uncle Pietro and his family come about every year, usually unexpected, to check up on us.

Uncle Freddy left when I was four. He always had a soft spot for me. He'd bounce me on his enormous belly, and sometimes I'd go so high he'd have to catch me in mid-air. Surprisingly, Uncle Freddy met a mutant girl who had similar mutations. They now live on the outskirts of town and have a daughter.

I don't remember Lance. He was around when I was a baby, and helped out with me especially when my mom didn't know what to do. Apparently, he knew how to handle babies, but not sure why. Lance left when I was nine months old and hasn't come around since. Aunt Kitty talks about him sometimes.

Speaking of Aunt Kitty…when I was a baby, Dad brought me to the park one day and Kitty just so happen to be there. Her and Dad talked a while finally deciding to settle the long rivalry. Aunt Kitty was pregnant at the time with her first son, and she didn't want the hatred between the X-Men and Brotherhood to continue with the children.

Aunt Kitty and I have this unique bond like we could just look at each other and know what the other is thinking. She was married to Piotr, who was a quiet but friendly guy who obviously loved her and their sons more than anything. But Piotr died in one of the X-Men battles two years ago and Aunt Kitty lost the shine in her eyes. I can only see a glimpse of it when she's looking at her two sons, Peter Jr. and Nikolai. She still laughs and enjoys life, but there will always be something missing.

It makes me sad that I don't have the same kind of bond with my mom that I do with Kitty. Sometimes Mom gets jealous, and I can tell by the way she clinches her fist trying to hold back her anger.

I spend a lot of time at the X-mansion and that's where's I'm at right now! The X-mansion is an awesome place. You can play the best game of hiding seek, but it gets difficult when everyone uses their powers.

"Jamie!" a voice with an Irish brogue calls as we walk in. We look up to see a short red head bouncing down from top of the stairs. That'd be Theresa Roarke, codename Siryn. You do not want to be around Theresa when she screams. You're eardrums will burst…literally.

"I've been looking for you! How was your first day? Rachel told me you don't have anyone from here in your class."

Jamie shrugs off his backpack, keeping his gaze to the perfectly polished floor. "It was okay, but the person who separates the students was harsh this year."

"How was your first day, Les?" Theresa asks, finally looking at me. Me and Siryn get along all right, but she's kind of protective of Jamie – like an older sister kind of protective.

"I pounce on a classmate then got sent to the principal's office." I smile smugly. "Just a usual first day."

"Well, you guys come help us. We still haven't come up with a codename for Will. He really hates being called Energizer," Theresa says with a wicked grin. She's talking about Will Fontaine. He arrived a few weeks ago after Professor Xavier located him with Cerebro. I haven't really talked to Will, but he seems like a good, quiet guy. A lot of the girls at Xavier's thinks he cute too.

A wicked glow in Theresa's eyes make me turn to find Will walking into the parlor. "Hey Energizer bunny!" she greets him, and I hide my giggle in my hand as Will scowls at her.

"Don't even start," Will retorts, dangerously and dangerous Will's power can be. He has the ability to transfer and absorb energy from any living source including plants. Basically, he can suck the life out of you like Rogue (who I've met a few times since she doesn't live here anymore) but can't absorb powers. He can also control his ability, so you don't want to mess with him. I don't think Will would do that to anyone around here.

"We're trying to come up with another codename." Theresa saunters over to him, arms folded over her chest. "But it looks like we can't find one."

"How about Flow?" I sudden blurt out without even thinking. Everyone looks at me and I stare back all wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. "You know, since energy can flow in and out of you."

Will looks thoughtful for a moment then nods. "Yeah, I like that." He snaps his finger in Siryn's face. "Make note that my codename is Flow. Thanks Lesley." He walks out the front door, smiling. I'm smiling too because I made the new mutant happy. Hehe.

Theresa doesn't look too happy though. "I was enjoying teasing him." She shrugged and turned to leave the parlor. "Oh well, guess I'll have to sneak the teasing."

Me and Jamie glance at each other then I lean close to his ear and say, "I bet she has a crush on him too."

We head to the common room where everyone usually hangs out. Among the teachers here, besides Aunt Kitty, there's Mr. Kurt. He's probably one of the friendless people you'll ever meet. He's married to a non-mutant named Amanda, but she totally understands the mutant world, which makes her cool in my book. They have a little daughter, Talia Josephine but everyone calls her T.J. She looks like a girl version of Mr. Kurt.

Then there's Mr. Logan, Storm, Mr. McCoy, who I have no idea how old they are, but they've been here forever I've been told. Storm has been gone for over a year in Africa. Bobby Drake - The Iceman - is here on and off. He seems to be up for anything that's thrown at him, so the students like testing their powers against him.

Then there's the rest of my peers, who I get kind of jealous of since they all have powers and I still don't.

Thomas Dawes is the oldest of the students here. He's in training to be the next leader of the X-Men. His codename is Hawkeye, because he has enhanced vision and can sense trouble. He has some kind of control over the gravity, so he can glide off buildings and land perfectly on his feet.

Burt Worthington, a.k.a. Dazzler, is one slick guy, but that's not why he's called Dazzler. He can project high amounts of light that can temporarily blind people. His best friend is Doug Ramsey, a.k.a Cypher. Doug's only ability is understanding every language known to man. Him and Burt talk to each other in the mixed language Doug put together. I think they talk in their "secret language" just to annoy everyone.

Sally Blevins and Rusty Collins are a couple. They actually came to the school together, but they don't ever talk about where they came from. Sally, a.k.a Skids, can project nearly impenetrable forcefield. Rusty has the ability to fire flames from his hands. They mostly stay to themselves, so I can't say much about them.

Davis Cameron is a total surfer dude. The look, the talk, and all. He's called Slipstream, because he can teleport on this warp wave that will bring him anywhere in the world. He's also Australian, so he has a cool accent.

Rachel Summers is the daughter of Scott and Jean, the former leaders of the X-Men. Apparently, Rachel is like a duplicate of her mother, at least that's what Aunt Kitty says. Rach and I get along fine, but her goodie-two-shoes attitude sometimes bugs me. Her parents were teachers here until her little brother was born. His abilities appeared when he was like a year old, so they were really out of control. Her parents are on leave until they are sure Chris' powers are under control.

Rachel's best friend is Paige Guthrie, who is Cannonball's little sister. Paige has the freaky ability to shed her skin and have a new form underneath. That's why she's called Husk. Honestly, it grosses me out, but I like Paige for her ways with comforting people.

With adults, teenagers, and little kids running around, the common room is always busy. Sometimes I wish I lived here. Not that I don't like my house, but it's empty compared to the X-mansion.


	3. Oops

I'm not all that responsible of a person, but I am teenager and byproduct of Todd Tolensky. I do know to call my folks when I'm coming home from the X-mansion, but tonight I forgot and walked home at dusk without an escort. It's not a long walk, just about half-a-mile.

The lights are off when I get home. Strange. There's always a light on. I open the front door slow and cautious, listening for any sounds. The umbrella sitting against the wall makes for a good weapon. I go for it, but suddenly I'm pushed on my back onto the floor!

I'm about to struggle when I hear, "Where have you been?"

Oh, it's just Dad. I go limp under him, but he still keeps my arms pinned. "Where else would I be besides the X-mansion?"

"Your mom didn't like you being gone that long without calling. She melted some of the silverware before she stormed out to go get you. I could slime you right now for making your mom angry."

"Ew!" I kick Dad off with my knee and jump up. No way I'm gonna let him slime me! It takes days to get that stuff out of my hair.

Just then, the door knob starts to rattle. Dad's eyes get even wider. "You're in trouble now, girlfriend." The door swings open (leaving a hole in the wall, I bet), and there's Mom, eyes dark and ominous. I look around to see that Dad has fled, probably going to hide in another room. He knows better than to stick around when Mom is angry, but I'm dumb with defiance.

"You leave without asking then you don't call to say where you are." She steps forward as I hold my ground, her fist clinched so tight they're paper white. I know Mom would never use her powers on me. It was a fear she had before I was born that she'd lose her control and hurt me. Somehow she's kept herself in check all these years.

"You know where I go! Why do I even have to ask?"

"Because I say so!" I flinch as the front door slams shut, cracking the glass window in it. "I am your mother, Tonda." She used my first name. Not good. "You need to tell me or your father where you're going so we'll know." She grabs my cheeks with her hands, bringing me inches from her face. "Do you understand?"

I stare her straight in the eye. Some of the anger has faded, but there's a bit of sadness in her eyes now. "I understand."

Mom stares at me for a moment longer then let's go. "You will not be going back to the X-Mansion until I say you can."

"What?" I yell, stunned "Just because of a little stupidly?"

"You heard me, Les." She points up the stairs, indicating that I should go to my room. I stomp up the stairs then slam my bedroom door in the normal teenage fashion. Not being able to go to the X-Mansion is no fair! That's the only place I like to be. I have a feeling I'll be spending far too much time with Dad the next few weeks most likely stair sledding.

I shrug off my jacket rather angrily and fling it on the bed. Whenever I get mad like this, I get the urge to take ordinary objects and convert them into something different. I look under my bed only to find some old soda cans. Oh well, better then nothing. I go straight to work cutting them apart and twisting them together, being careful not to cut myself in the process. The result a few minutes later is what I think to be some kind of bird. Yeah, let's just say it's a duck.

I toss the fowl contraption on my dresser with my many other creations. I head out my bedroom to the bathroom to take a shower, but hear voices downstairs and know its Dad trying to calm Mom down. It's not right to eavesdrop, but when have I ever done anything right?

"I haven't seen ya like this in a long time," Dad says. "What's got you so uptight?"

A beat of silence then Mom answers, "I've started having nightmares again."

"About the asylum?"

"No, not the asylum. The ones about Lesley."

"You haven't had those since Les was little. You thought something was gonna happen to her then, but remember? Nothing did."

"I know." Mom sounds dejected and scared. I peek around the corner of the stairs. Dad is rubbing Mom's arm. "These dreams feel so real. I've tried to keep them to myself, but the worrying is starting to get to me. I just don't want anything to happen to Les."

A tear drops from the corner of her eye. Seeing Mom cry is a rare thing. She lays her head on Dad's shoulder, and he wraps his arms around her. I feel like I'm violating their privacy now, like video taping a tender moment between two people then broadcasting it around the world.

But it's good to see Mom letting Dad hold her. She never lets him do that in public or even in front of me. Dad goes in for a kiss and I shrink back around the corner. The holding is heartwarming, but seeing them kiss on the lips is just plain gross. Who wants to see their parents trading spit? Not me!

I make for the bathroom curious about these nightmares my mom is having. 


End file.
